Back at Christine's place
by frenchsapho
Summary: One part of a greater story. Maura ends up at an old classmate's place during her school reunion in France. Rizzles has not happened yet at this point of the story. But it will eventual. In the mean time enjoy the smut! Please see chapter 2 for details.
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer of I don't own any of those characters (well appart from Christine... she's all mine! :P). They belong to some ladies named Gerritsen and Tamaro and a network that sound like dynamite.

My own disclaimers: K so I have someone that kicked my butt enough that I started writting my first fic ever. This, is only one small chapter of what is become something very very long. I'm not done but I am working on it. And I promise if you are interested in reading the whole thing I will finish. I hate reading fics that never get completed too so don't worry! I will finish. But since this could kinda be a stand alone PWP totally smutty little piece. I thought why not try and post this see what happens!

If you need to know what Christine looks like think of Audrey Tautou and you're there. ;)

Also, I do not have a title for this yet... but yeah... it'll come. For now, enjoy the smut...

"I'm sorry about this Christine's. I just don't think I can be with Jane right now. I really don't know what has gotten into her..." Pacing inside the loft of the young physicist, Maura started looking around. Diplomas, books, notes, three computer open and running. She smiled to herself, feeling strangely proud of what the younger woman had become. "Do not worry about this Maura. Think about my home as a stress free place. I, for one, would love to continue what we started on the dance floor..." Removing her jacket, leaving her in a pair of tight dark jeans and button up shirt, Christine moved to one of the computers, putting on music.

_Want the sunshiine. Sooo tired of the raiiiin._

Moving her hips to the beat, she closed in on the doctor. Kicking off her high heel boots in a corner, making Maura jump and laugh at her antics. "Come here Maura... I know you want to..." Gently removing her precious heels, Maura set them up neatly in a corner. Gasping when the french woman gripped her hips and pulled her flushed against her. Moving her hips against the taller woman, she felt the M.E. start moving against her, relaxing in her hands. When they both were dancing to the music, Christine moved them to the middle of her loft, turning them to face the tall windows overlooking the city. Getting into the music, she couldn't help herself and moved the older's woman hair so her mouth would be next to her ear, singing to her...

_On fait c'qu'on aiiiimeee_

_Que ça leur plaise ou non..._

Maura started to feel herself relax into the girls arms. She turned around, putting her arms around the physicist's neck. With both of their shoes off they were almost at the same height and the doctor could see the gleam in the dark brown eyes of her old classmate. _Her pupils are dilating. She is obviously out of breath and not just from the dancing. She wants me. And I think I am ok with that... My heart rate started going up the moment we walked into her appartment. I can feel my lower stomach clenching every time she rubs herself against me. I cannot fight this. I am aroused. Now what am I going to do about it._ Running her hands through the other woman's hair, Maura felt herself becoming calm and serene. She wanted the younger woman. Even if it was just for the night. She wanted to see where this could go. She was curious... and a curious Maura always gets her answer.

"Christine... I... I think I want... would you mind..." She just couldn't bring herself to say it. To ask the girl to just take her. Luckily, Christine slowed their dance to a stop and put her hand to Maura's face, the other on her hip. "Say it Maura... ask for what you want. You never did... demande-moi ce que tu veux mon ange..." _Her angel... she is adorable. I just don't know if I... _"Embrasse-moi Christine. Je t'en prie..." Pulling the M.E. by her head, the french girl let her lips do the talking.

Sucking on Maura's bottom lip, running her tongue on it, the physicist did not lose time in capturing the older woman's tongue in her mouth. Soft muscles fought against each other, lips covering lips, breathing mingled. Maura could barely breath after a few minutes of kissing. "Oh Maura... I have wanted to do this for years... my dreams... they do not compare... tu es exquise... vraiment... je te veux tell..." This time it's the doctor that attacked her. Not letting her finish the sentence, not sure she wanted to younger girl to continue where she was going but knowing she wanted to feel more of her. _She tasted so good! Wine and chocolate... even a bit of her Gauloise... her body feels so good against me... oh dear... I want... I think I want..._ "more... please sweetheart... I want to feel more of you!" Not wasting anytime, the brunette pulled away and unzipped her jeans, letting them fall to the floor. She stood there, her button down shirt and dark purple lace underwear, her hair ruffled by Maura's pulling. She looked one last time at Maura and walked towards the stairs of the loft.

Watching Christine go up the stairs, Maura followed almost in a trance. _I am doing this... I am going to know what this feels like. I am going have sex with a woman..._ The doctor felt excited, one could say giddy. She smiled, the happiness reaching her eyes. Once she reached the last step, the younger woman gripped her by her hips and pulled her in for another melting kiss. This time Maura did not held back. Her tongue demanding submission, her hands going straight to the girl's buttoned shirt. Undoing them one by one and watching as Christine threw away the shirt, Maura stepped back slightly, watching her. "You are gorgeous my friend..." Hearing herself say this, Maura could not help but think of Jane. _No! I will not do this... Why did I say this though? Never mind that... I will think about it later... right now... this... oh so beautiful woman is waiting for me... I never thought I could get this excited sexually by a woman! I can feel myself getting wet just thinking about kissing her again... I wonder if... let's see how she reacts to this._ Her green eyes becoming mischievous, Maura pushed the girl down on her own bed and took a few steps back, turning her back to her. Reaching up to the side zipper of her classic Chanel dress and feeling the material slipped off her body. Standing there in her black lingerie, her back to the other woman, Maura let herself look over her shoulder, seeing the glazed look in the dark brown eyes.

"I need you... right now Maura. Please... I want to feel you on me.

- I've never... I really want to though...

- I don't care. I will make you feel so good. Je te le promets..."

Straddling the girl, Maura had to hold her breath at the feeling of soft skin against her own. _She is so warm! And so soft... I need to feel her mouth on me..._ Pushing herself into the physicist, she returned her lips the the mouth the wanted so much at the moment. Christine took advantage of her position to put her hands on Maura's ass, slowing rocking her into her core. Losing herself into the doctor's body, the brunette could not hold herself anymore. She needed to feel all of her. Needed to hear her. Lips and teeth making their way from full lips to strong shoulders down to her perfect cleavage, Christine sighed in satisfaction when she reached Maura's breasts. Her tongue tracing the contours of the bra, tasting the sweet skin. _Oh... yes... I need to take off this bra... _Before she even had a chance to finish her thought, the M.E. gasped at the feeling of a warm mouth on her nipple, suckling gently at her. "OH MY! Oh... Sweetheart yess..."_ When did she...? _Realising the doctor's questions, Christine showed the bra she was holding in one hand. Maura chuckled at the smirk on the younger woman's face.

"Show off...

-Do you mind?

-Oh not at all... as long as you... OH dear... how... ugh..."

Not wanting to get off track, Christine went back to licking and suckling at Maura's breasts. She was so happy she could have stayed there for hours, just feeling the woman's nipples in her mouth, the doctor's hand pulling at her hair. Her body still straddling hers. But they did not have hours. Sooner or later, the woman would have to go back to her friend and back home to the US. Christine knew that. As much as she wished otherwise, she knew she had to make the most of the night. With this in mind, she moved her hands from Maura's ass. One of them going up her back, massaging her while keeping her up. The other, sneaking between them, her fingers running over the older woman's now soaked panties. Maura jumped slightly, the sensation much more intense then she expected. _Wow... I feel so close to orgasm already... if she would just touch me I think I might actually climax._ When she felt small but agile fingers slip under the side of her underwears, the doctor could not stop the scream that came out of her.

"OH MON DIEU OUI! Please... oh you feel so good... I don't know how but... please. Please I need more... Oh Christine I'm almost there...

-Oui mon ange... je veux te voir... let me see you. Show me how I make you feel."

Pushing her middle and ring finger inside the older woman, her thumb pushing against her clit, Christine let her ride her hand, pushing up when Maura pushed down. The M.E. was tight and soft. So wet that the french woman had no problem getting inside of her long desired tutor. Their foreheads together, kissing when they could not think of anything but the other, Maura let herself get fucked by this young, beautiful woman. _This feels so good! And the smell of her... I can smell her arousal from here. She looks so good fucking me. Oh my... she's fucking me! A woman is... oh... I think... yes... I want to fuck her too. I want her under me writhing! Yes..._ "Take me! Yes! That's it! Oh please don't stop! You feel so good! Uhhnn... sweetie please... oh just a bit... oh... oh... ooh..." Looking up at the gorgeous sight on top of her, the young physicist watched what she thought was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Maura, her head thrown back, mouth open, her whole body shaking her eyes closed, let out one long drawn out moan. Her pussy squeezing her fingers so hard they almost felt like they could break, wetness leaking all around her hand. Watching the woman she had always thought had her heart since she was a teenager come for the first time on her hand, Christine almost cried. "You are... perfect. Regarde moi s'il-te-plaît Maura... Je t'adore. Toujours..." Green met brown and for the first time since they have met, Maura understood the look in Christine's eyes. Pure love. This woman loved her, regardless of society, regardless of what was expected of them. And this time, she did not look away. "Merci ma belle... you are wrong you know. You are the angel." Dropping to the bed, Maura kissed her deeply, her bare breasts pushing up against the girl's bra clad ones.

Not bothering to unclasp it, Maura pushed the bra off the girl and to the floor, leaving her smaller but delicious breasts to her mercy. All Maura could think about is how much she loved touching her. Just running her hands over her was making her wet again. Bending down to kiss Christine's stomach, blond hair falling all around the slim figure, the Doctor kissed patterns with her mouth and tongue all over her front. Navel, hips, under her breasts, between them. Her fingers busying themselves with all the soft flesh under them. The younger woman was breathing hard, trying not to plead for more direct contact with her more sensitive parts. Christine's hand flew to the M.E. head when she felt a very warm mouth suck on her nipple. Her body arching into the older woman, she couldn't hold herself from whimpering helplessly.

Maura for her part, was lost in the taste and smells she was experiencing. _It's so intoxicating, I don't want to stop until I've tasted and touched all of her. _Feeling her hair being pulled by shaking hands, the followed the subtle hints as to where her mouth should be. Her curious tongue tasting and inch of skin on the way up to the physicist mouth's.

"Please, don't stop kissing Maura. I just want to kiss you...

- Come here ma belle, show me what you want..."

Kissing furiously, the women moved to entangle themselves. Legs pressing against each other's cores. Bodies melting together. As their hips started to rock together, Maura became wanton, wanting to possess the girl under her. She wanted to know what her fingers would feel like filling her . Rolling them slightly to their side so she could still hold the other women in her arm, the pushed her hand straight past the now soaked lace. Her fingers were immediately engulfed in slick heat. She felt Christine gasp in their kiss, her tongue faltering in the fighting it had been involved in.

" So wet... all for me... do I turn you on this much?

- Oui, depuis toujours... oh mon dieu s'il-te-plait... do not tease!

- I love this. The feeling of your sex on my fingers. It's... indescribable..."

Pulling back to look at Christine's face, the Doctor rubbed her fingers around the girl's clit. Over, around, a slight squeeze. Fingers going down to her opening and back up, spreading wetness. Watching brown eyes close and open, Maura just kept going. Bringing the younger woman closer and closer to her impending orgasm. After a very high pitched moan and begging look, the M.E. could not stop herself anymore. _I need to have her._

Pushing the physicist on her back, Maura was in trance. First taking off the ruined underwear, almost ripping them in the process, then her own, she spread open the girls leg and sat between them. When Christine made a move to sit up she pushed her back down hard. Her hand staying on her plexus and keeping her down. "Stay right there ma belle. I want you to enjoy this." Wide eyes, Christine could only nod, already submitting to the older woman. Maura's hand made a slow path back to where it wanted to be. Pushing her knees so she would stay open to her, the Doctor sat back and looked at her. S_o ready, slightly swollen clitoris, wetness covering and dripping. That smell... I need to know what she taste like. It would be a waste not to... _Laying down on the warm body beneath her, Maura went back to the breasts that distracted her so much.

Teeth scrapping over sensitive nipples, she moved her mouth over every inch of soft skin she could find. Her hands doing the same with the girl's side and legs. Writhing, Christine was going slowly crazy. Remembering how the M.E. did not want her to move, she gripped at the sheets and held on. The doctor kept licking a kissing a path to the woman's mound. When she finally settled between small but strong legs, she laid a small kiss on the small strip of hair she found there. Taking a deep breath of the intoxicating smell, she could not resist anymore. Flatting her tongue she ran it up and down over the wetness she found there. Christine yelled out, short and loud, half sitting up. Maura pushing her back down again, went back to her very important task; drinking all the young woman had to offer.

Using her tongue to open the lips for her and go deeper in that sweet young pussy, she licked and suck at all she could find. Pushing her tongue inside, pulling more juices out for her to enjoy. Her sucking brought her to the girl's clit. Taking it in her mouth and running her tongue as she sucked it slightly, the older woman was finding it difficult to concentrate on her task as the sounds and movement of the physicist got more constant. More wanting. _So sexy, so enthralling... So good... Why haven't I done this before! _The hand she was using to hold the girl down started moving on it's own over breasts and stomach. The other one was holding one leg open, the muscles quivering under her hands. Then suddenly, after a certain series of strokes, suckling and flicking, she felt the young woman tense and scream under her.

"Oh Mauraaaaaa... c'est trop... s'il-te-plaît! Non... je... oooooooh..." Christine came hard, her over-sensitive parts feeling tender and raw. But Maura was far gone, enjoying the new feeling too much. Her mouth feeling more and more wetness coming, warm and silky, she kept licking at it, devouring the shaking girl. Completely oblivious to how sensitive the girl under was. When she felt hands in her hair pulling her away, the doctor snapped out of her trance and started pulling back, her eyes fixed on the woman before her.

"I... I'm sorry Christine... I just... you taste so... good.

- It's ok... just... let me... rest. Please. Juste pour un moment.

- Of course... of course..."

Laying down beside the physicist, legs intertwined, hands running over each other, they kept staring at each other's faces for a few minutes. A small, tired, smile on each of their lips. _I could see how I could have loved her... she is charming and sweet. Intelligent, gorgeous... but... not now. There's something...missing. There's always something missing... It doesn't feel... whole? _Her brain going in over-analysis, Maura got lost in her thoughts. The only thing bringing her back being small kisses over her collar-bone and hands moving slowly towards her full breasts. Christine was going back to the cleavage she loved so much, getting lost in it again and Maura could only look and smile at her eagerness.

"Well someone is enjoying themselves...

-It's not my fault your breasts are perfect. It just makes me want more...

-So you are not too tired anymore?

- hmmm non. Tender? Yes. But then again... my parts aren't the one that deserve worshipping right now...

- Oh really?

- Oui, vraiment..."

The young woman rolling the older one onto her back, pushing their cores into each other, they kissed again. Though this time, languidly. Tongues and lips meeting instead of fighting. Christine's mouth moving down and over to Maura's lower stomach and kissing her there, her tongue warm and teasing. _Oh now she's doing this on purpose! The little tease! _Opening her legs and bending them at the knees, the blond held on to brown hair and lifted her to look at her. "Don't tease me young lady. If you want me, you will take me. Right now." A wondrous look on her face, Christine nodded and let her face be pushed into a soft molten fire that was Maura's core.

The young woman did not lose time in teasing the M.E. She licked all that she could and then some. Her hands touching her all over until a couple of fingers found home again inside the doctor's, pumping slowly but firmly. When she felt the hips under her moving to a desperate rhythm, she pulled out and pushed back in with three fingers, filling the woman up even more. A deep appreciative moan escaped Maura and soon the movements started again. The tempo going faster and faster. The doctor grunting in pleasure of being so well fucked and taking all the girl had to give her. When a tongue teased a clit again, the sounds coming out of the blond woman turned into screams. _Just... a bit... oh... no... oh I'm... what... _Words. Maura was usually good with them. But now, with her pussy stretched just enough and her clit being stimulated just the right way, they were gone. All of them. But one.

"Please... please! aaaahh... PLEASE! YES!"

For the second time that night, Maura came. Her whole body on fire, over charged, she felt like she exploded. After a few minutes of rippling aftershocks, she felt her muscles give out. A warm, eager mouth lightly cleaning her between her legs, enjoy the taste while it could. Christine climbed back next to her long loved tutor. She could not stop looking at her. The incredibly beautiful Maura Isles. "Tu sais... tu sais que je t'aime?" Resigned brown eyes looking at glazed hazel ones.

"I know... I know you could not love me Maura. But I thought you should know. It's been 10 years. Et malgré tout... je t'aime.

- I did not know before tonight no. But... I knew coming in here. I cannot love you like you want me Christine. But I do have love for you. Je t'adore mon ange. Already back then I thought you were a fantastic friend. I do hope we will stay friends. This... tonight... I wanted this. I needed this to a degree. Merci. Merci, merci...

- Oh Maura... non... merci à toi. I am the lucky one to even had this chance!"

Kissing her with all the love she had, Christine tried to keep her tears at bay. But it was useless. The emotions were too strong for her. The older woman kissing her face and tears, holding their naked bodies close. " I will always cherish tonight Christine. Toujours. You are very special my friend... very special indeed." Kissing for a few long minutes, both woman settled down under the duvet. Hard breath, fast hearth beats and tired bodies. They would fall asleep a few hours later, as the sun would rise on the millinia old city. Their bodies calling to each other a few more times that night. Christine laying her head on Maura's breasts. The M.E. holding her looking down at the lovely woman in her arms. Her last thought being on how good this felt. Yet still... something was not complete.


	2. Thank you please keep reading

So I am putting this story as complete for the moment but will be removing it in a few weeks since I have finally published the first part of it. Thank you so much to everyone who has giving me feedback and who has read this and enjoyed it! I hope you like the rest of the story. And don't worry. This chapter will be back for your reading pleasure when it gets to this point in the story.

In the mean time, enjoy « Reunion: the act or state of being united again. »

Merci tout le monde et à bientôt! :)

Frenchsapho


End file.
